Creators
by AmateurNerd
Summary: Long ago our world was a bare featureless rock until extra terrestrial visitors changed all that. Sorry it took me this long to make another story, but I'm back.


**A/N: Hiya! I am so really awfully terribly horribly sorry that it's taken this long to write again! But I'm back, and I've got a new story for you guys. Tell me what you think, I love reviews. Anyway, enjoy!**

Long ago our planet was a bare rock floating in outer space. It was not able to sustain any life and if nothing had interfered with its natural course, it would have pretty much stayed that way. But of course, something had interfered with it, otherwise it would be the same dull, useless, floating rock it was back then. No, something changed all that. Something created a world rich with life and full of determination. But, the question is, what was that something?

It all started with a strange artifact, hurtling through space. It was about the size and shape of a dodgeball, red like one too. The artifact was soaring with great speed, until, WAM! It slammed into the base of a mountain, hollowing out large caverns underneath the it. After the collision, all was still. Just then, two bright streaks soared across the sky, and hit the ground.

It wasn't a hard collision, but more of a sudden landing. When the little dust the entire landing made cleared, two white dogs emerged from the divot they created. They each wore a collar with a name tag. The larger one was called Fox, and the smaller was Tobias. Not just five minutes after they touched the ground, yellow flowers started sprouting, and growing very quickly. In fact, the yellow flowers started blooming everywhere.

The dogs seemed aware of the change to the landscape, but they did not seem surprised. Fox turned to his partner and beckoned to the mountain. His partner nodded in agreement and they set off in that direction. Along the way, trees and other plants were growing, all very quickly. Even thick woods were forming. The two dogs came to a wide stream, but it was shallow and calm enough to wade across. After a few more minutes of walking, they reached the base of the mountain.

"So, how do you plan on doing this?" Tobias asked.

"I figured we would just search around the base," Fox replied,"and then work our way up the mountainside."

"Okay," Tobias yapped.

They walked around the mountain searching for a crater of some kind. When they found nothing, they hiked up the mountain. It was only a couple minutes before Tobias fell into the crater they were looking for. As he hit he yelped with pain. Fox looked over the edge at his fallen comrade, trying to keep from laughing at his partner's clumsiness.

"Are you okay?" Fox asked.

"What do you think!" Tobias barked angrily. Though he had no bad injuries, it still hurt a lot. Tobias looked around the pit he had fallen in. "Well let's start here."

Fox descended into the pit a little more gracefully than his partner. Tobias was standing at the mouth of a large cavern. When Fox joined him in the pit they looked at each other, and then started down the caverns. The first area was mostly empty, except for a few holes in the ceiling that caused yellow flowers to sprout out of the floor of the cavern. A little further, there was a thick forest, covered in snow. There was a river that led into another area. It was completely dark, except for crystals in the ceiling that shone as bright as the stars in space.

The artifact was found in a dark field lighted by glowing mushrooms. The two dogs stood over the spherical object, thinking of what to do now.

"Well, here it is," Fox stated, "let's get this back to home world."

"Well..." Tobias was not sure what to do.

"What?" Fox barked inquisitively.

"I was just thinking, maybe we could leave it here."

"What!?"

"Well, it is making life on this planet."

"So! You know our orders Tobias, we are supposed to take the artifact back at all costs!"

"What do think they'll do with it on home world!"

"Don't snap at me! Why, I'll..."

Just then something approached them, but the two dogs were too busy arguing with each other to notice.

"Hoi!" exclaimed the creature. The two dogs stopped their fighting and turned to the creature.

"Hoi, Im Temmie, an dis my famile Temmie, Temmie, Temmie, Temmie, an Bob. Hoo ar u?" Temmie smiled curiously at the two strangers.

"I'm Fox and this is Tobias." Fox whispered to Tobias, "Okay, we won't take the artifact."

Tobias felt as happy as the Tems were all the time. Fox was always moody, but he was in a little bit of a better mood. Probably because the Tems were there. The two dogs decided to continue to create new life with the power and life force of the artifact. They set up HQ in a secluded room in the snowy forested area of the caverns. There they had a computer, a bed for naps, and squeaky toys. They had the artifact which conveniently had a USB port to plug into their computer.

They spent many hours trying to create an apparatus to be the very culmination of life. The Tems helped but, it wasn't very productive. Still, they tried to help. They worked long and hard to create this "soul", as they called it, until finally, they created a white soul. Now all they needed was a being to house this soul. They tried to recreate a Tem, but the power of the soul caused it to shake violently, so they tried other beings. They tried try after try to make the perfect being, but nothing was working. They soon had so many different creatures, but not one was what they were going for.

Then they thought maybe the problem was the soul, as the creatures they made, which were now called "Monsters", had weak souls. So they did more experiments to create stronger souls, when at last, they created the a soul stronger than all monster souls. In fact, they created seven different souls, each with a different color and trait. They called the beings with these souls, "Humans". And for many years Humans and Monsters lived in peace.

 **A/N: I'm going to make the next chapter soon, this is just my idea of the creation of their world. So tell what you think, I love reviews. So thank you for reading. Sorry for not posting in forever and see ya!**


End file.
